


In The Arms of The Angel

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, aleks cries, but it has a happy ending, i'm telling you it's really emotional, it's a small divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Darkling is grieving the loss of his mother. Alina cannot take his sadness for another second. The greater good pales in comparison to the love she carries for this sad boy.





	In The Arms of The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's really sad. But there's a nice bit at the end.

She didn’t have to reach through space and time to know he’s grieving, to know he was hurting like he’s never been hurt before. It was at least partially her fault. Baghra wouldn’t have died if she’d been strong enough to save Aleksander from himself. 

 

That was neither here nor there, though and she didn’t care that the road to Os Alta was fraught with danger. She was the Sun Summoner. Let them come for her. 

 

Nikolai knew she was going, knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. He’d tried and failed. 

 

Alina had a lot of time to think on the road to Os Alta. She had time to think of everything she was giving up and all the promises she was breaking. About halfway there she had to stop merely to use the cut because she was so sad. Aleksander’s sorrow was like a dead weight in her chest, eating her soul alive. 

 

When she arrived she was greeted by his oprichniki guards. It wasn’t long before she was brought to him. 

 

He had been drinking, he wasn’t drunk but he’d obviously had at least one drink. The oprichniki guards seemed hesitant to leave them alone together but he waved them away and they scattered like leaves on the wind.

 

She took a deep breath, she was here, alone with him. 

 

“My Alina, the reason my mother is dead.” 

 

Alina cringed, he was angry. “Aleksander, she loved you.” 

 

He sat down on one of the comfortable looking chairs in his sitting room, “Then why did she leaves me here alone?” His voice cracks on the last syllable. 

 

Alina can feel his pain, the pain of so many lifetimes’ worth of loss. He went for the bottle and she grabbed it. “Alcohol will not make you feel better.”

 

“We are at war Alina, I have lost the only other person who was willing to endure eternity with me. I do not have you. This war will end with one of our deaths, and I cannot lose you.” 

 

Alina hesitated, she’d already broken so many promises, broken Mal’s heart and Nikolai’s too. They knew though. She thought they always knew. “No one’s going to die, not tonight, not either one of us.” She swallowed hard, “Aleksander, it has always been you, ever since you kissed me by the grisha pavilion it has been you.” 

 

His eyes were glassy like she’d never seen before and it wasn’t from the drink. His hands were shaking, and he gasped as the first of a wave of dry sobs wracked his body. 

 

Alina rushed to him. She didn’t think he had it in him to show such profound emotion. She brushed the hair out his eyes and took his hand. 

 

She hadn’t imagined things would go this way, she’d thought he’d be stubborn as always. She wasn’t expecting a broken boy, a boy who held her heart in his hands and she couldn’t bear to be the one who hurt him anymore.

 

She kissed him first, his dry sobs were still wracking his body and it was making the bond between them feel like it weighed five hundred pounds. “Aleksander, you have me, until the sun dies, you have me. You will not suffer eternity alone.” 

 

He took a shuddering breath and cupped her cheek. “Make me forget.” 

 

They collapsed on his bed. He was on top of her and plundering her mouth and Alina doesn’t have to wonder what the drops of moisture are on her cheeks. 

 

She gently unbuttoned his kefta, which might as well have been his armor, the armor he’d used to make himself into a monster and hide the boy who loves too deeply behind. She pulled off his shirt slowly, she thought he might break if she took this too quickly. 

 

He kissed her, and with a flourish of his hand, her kefta and shirt were gone, leaving her exposed to him.

 

“My Alina, you’re… beautiful.” 

 

“I’m yours,” she whispered quietly. 

 

He palmed one of her breasts reverently and looked up at her, “say it again.” 

 

“I’m yours, I belong to you.” 

 

She let out a soft whimper as his mouth went to her breast. He lavished her in attention before she put a hand on his chest and flipped them gently. 

 

“Let me comfort you,” she said softly. 

 

Aleksander nodded and swallowed hard. 

 

She slipped out of her pants and he got rid of his own pants. “I-I haven’t before, you’re the first.”

 

He simply nodded, and took her hand in his. 

 

She climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips as she sunk down onto his length. She adjusted for a moment, then gently moved her hips. His eyes were wide and his pupils were blown with love for her. “Do you want some help?” He asked. 

 

Alina nodded and her blush deepened. He took her hips and held them in place as he fucked her. She had never felt so full, so alive. There was pain, but the thumb Aleksander has placed at her center was making it all worth it. 

 

They kissed and she ran her hands up his torso, he was the picture of male fitness and she cannot believe she got to have him for all eternity. 

 

“Love go  _harder_ ,” she asks him. 

 

His eyes met hers and he understood, his thumb began to move in tighter circles around her center. 

 

“Oh!” Alina moaned, “Babe, oh Saints.” 

 

Aleksander’s smile was from ear to ear. His strokes became wilder, more frantic and she knew he was close. She cried out when she came for him, finally feeling the tension ease from their bond. He filled her only moments later. 

 

At the end, they were a little sweaty, and Aleksander was smiling for the first time in weeks. 

 

“Marry me, Alina Stakov, marry me and be a Morozova, forever.” 

 

They are still joined, and she can only say, “Forever.” 


End file.
